There are generally two kinds of floating beds that may be used in a pool. The first has a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) core, and is covered by plastic film that is applied by a dipping process. PVC-based floating beds are generally complicated to make, have a low yield, and the materials are expensive. In addition, PVC has been restricted in many countries because it is toxic to the environment and is often made more flexible and resilient by adding plasticizers such as phthalates that have been linked to many health concerns in humans. The other common type of floating bed is inflatable, forming an air mattress that floats on the water. However, inflatable floating beds are generally not durable and are easily damaged or punctured.